Koko ni Ite
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: "Quédate siempre junto a mi... si sonríes yo también lo haré, pues contigo no temo a lo que pase... Jamás te olvidaré" post-manga!


**Bokura ga Ita y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>KOKO NI ITE<strong>

**~ Quédate siempre ~**

_Si era un sueño prefería no despertar jamás, vivir para siempre en mis recuerdos, en la eternidad que me otorgaba su mirada y su sonrisa._

_ —_Takahashi, ¿qué haces?

La muchacha agitó la cabeza al escuchar su voz, dándose cuenta de que no era un sueño, que era absolutamente real, que él volvía a estar ahí como cuando eran adolescentes, pero con la ventaja de que ya eran adultos, que su vida ya les pertenecía.

—Estás en babia —dijo Yano, agarrándole la nariz con los palillos.

—¿Eh?, no seas malo —medio protestó Nana, tocándose la nariz.

Yano rió y ella rió con él.

—Solo pensaba en nosotros, en nuestro futuro —contestó, sirviéndose un poco más de vino.

Motoharu vio esa acción con preocupación.

—No bebas mucho alcohol —dijo, apoyando la mejilla en la mano para observarla.

Pero la respuesta de Nanami fue una sonrisa de seguridad.

—Ya no soy esa niña que dejaste, ahora lo aguanto realmente bien.

El castaño desvió la vista al cielo, recordando que no hacía demasiado tiempo había tenido que ir a recogerla de un restaurante totalmente ebria.

Le otorgó esa sonrisa que enamoró a Takahashi desde sus días de instituto, recogiendo su mano.

—Bien, porque no me gustaría que nada se interpusiese entre nosotros esta noche.

Enrojecida, la chica tragó saliva. Realmente ya se imaginaba lo que sucedería cuando habían acordado esta cena y pasar la noche juntos, en realidad compartir el resto de su vida. Demasiado tiempo lo habían pospuesto pero aún así, a Nanami le producía algo de nervios e inquietud ese momento.

_No era un sueño, Yano estaba ahí conmigo, me había pedido que fuese su familia, que estuviésemos juntos para siempre y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a que tal promesa quedase en el olvido._

_Creí que cuando Yano me tocase volvería a ser esa niña insegura, pero no fue así, porque esta vez sentía una confianza absoluta. No solo en nuestros sentimientos, también en mi propio cuerpo y en mis acciones. Jamás podría arrepentirme de haberlo esperado._

_ —_Takahashi, ¿qué haces? —cuestionó con apuro el joven, apartándose de ella para mirarla—. Tonta, te dije que no bebieses… —recriminó, viendo como Nanami se volteaba, haciendo extrañas muecas.

Se le desencajó el rostro al ver que de nuevo lo miraba, sacándole la lengua.

—Caíste…

Y Motoharu la tomó de la muñeca recostándola en el futón, quedando él encima.

—Eres mala Nana-chan, juegas con mis sentimientos —dijo en un falso tono de reproche, quedando totalmente preso de la mirada que le otorgaba la chica.

No estaba asustada y podría decir que ni siquiera nerviosa, cosa que sería normal en este caso. Brillaba, como siempre lo había hecho llena de vida y optimismo. Sin embargo, Yano creyó que estaba demasiado fuera de la realidad.

Suspiró, apartándose de ella para quedar a su lado.

Sin entender su acción, Nanami lo enfocó.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te has enfadado? —cuestionó con apuro.

El chico apresuró a acariciarle el rostro y el pelo, que lo llevaba suelto, como a él le gustaba.

—Claro que no, es solo que no creo que sea el momento.

Nanami pestañeó incrédula. Quizá en verdad el Yano del pasado había desaparecido porque desde sus inicios había estado intentando que esto sucediese y ahora, ¿la rechazaba?

—¿Ya no te gusto? —musitó, regresando por unos instantes a esa inseguridad en sí misma que tanto le hizo sufrir en el pasado.

Motoharu irguió el tronco para estar a su altura.

—Te amo —contestó.

—Entonces… —bajó el rostro Takahashi sin entender—. Yo quiero, de verdad que quiero.

Su novio la miró con ternura, acariciando su cabeza de forma protectora.

—Estás borracha.

—¡No importa! —exclamó, alzando el rostro, quedando a milímetros del de Yano—. No vomitaré, ni me dormiré, lo prometo.

Dulcemente, el muchacho la rodeó entre sus brazos, dejándose caer al futón con ella sobre su pecho.

—La última vez que te emborrachaste te llevé a casa y ni siquiera recordabas que era yo quien te había llevado —explicó—. No puedo arriesgarme a que esto lo olvides.

_Los brazos de Yano están repletos de calidez, sus palabras acarician mi corazón, mientras yo puedo oír el suyo, ese que me pertenece y por el que debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no volver a herir. Y aún así, sigue protegiéndome, porque en verdad me arrepentiría no poderlo recordar._

—Te amo Yano… —susurró la muchacha, ya dejándose atrapar en el mundo de los sueños—… quiero ser tuya siempre, tu mujer, la madre de tus hijos… hacerte feliz…

Una inmensa paz embargó el corazón del joven a cada palabra, cicatrizando las heridas del pasado, porque eso era lo que sucedía cada vez que Nanami le otorgaba su amor, que hacía que el pasado tan solo fuesen recuerdos y quisiese concentrarse en el presente y futuro en el que ella estaría a su lado.

Todas los días… y las noches.

—Soy un gilipollas… —se llevó la mano a la cara, al ver a su chica tan dormida. Había desaprovechado una oportunidad única.

Aunque a decir verdad, a partir de ahora, estas oportunidades ya no serían tan únicas.

La miró con ternura, velando su sueño, prometiéndose a sí mismo que cuando la hiciese suya al fin, sería como ella siempre había querido.

...

A Nanami le dolía la cabeza y apenas podía recordar nada.

Se había despertado en el futón con ese fino camisón de tirantes el cual se había comprado para la primera noche que pasaría con Yano. Sin embargo su camisón todavía estaba en su cuerpo y Motoharu no estaba ahí.

No estaba segura de lo que había sucedido pero tenía la impresión de que una vez más había fallado a Yano en ese aspecto. Tenía miedo a que esa fuese la causa de no encontrarlo a su lado.

Respiró aliviada al reconocer el olor a cebollas.

Como si tuviese un radar para captar su presencia, Yano se volteó, otorgándole esa encantadora sonrisa.

—Ohaio.

La chica se encogió algo avergonzada por la situación. Aunque no hubiese sucedido nada acababan de pasar la noche juntos y eso se notaba en el camisón de ella y en el torso desnudo de él.

—¿Lo estropeé?

—Te hice sopa de cebolla —contestó Motoharu, tendiéndole la olla.

La mujer se sentó.

—Has esquivado mi pregunta.

—Me sale genial —prosiguió el muchacho a lo suyo, hasta que sintió la triste mirada de Nana-chan sobre él.

En verdad se sentía culpable y él tenía la posibilidad de hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento. Se sentó a su lado, mirándola con seriedad pero sin perder la ternura.

—En realidad fui yo el que lo estropeé.

Takahashi se sorprendió, escaseando de arriba abajo a su novio, preguntándose si habría tenido algún tipo de problema de hombre y de haberlo tenido tampoco lo iba a descubrir repasándolo ahora pero fue algo inconsciente.

—¿Es cierto?

Por supuesto que en ningún momento Yano pensó que la chica estaba cuestionando su virilidad, de lo contrario no habría dudado en demostrarle lo bien que funcionaba en ese mismo instante.

—Desde el principio, con la cena, el vino y pasar la noche a mi lado. No funcionó porque no era lo que querías, pero yo aún sé lo que querías —explicó, mirándola a cada segundo con más ilusión. Por el contrario Nanami estaba a cada palabra más confusa. Finalmente Yano se levantó e hizo un efusivo gesto con los brazos —. ¡Iremos a Disneyland, como lo planeamos!

Y eso era lo último en lo que Takahashi estaba pensando, aunque puede que su cara de póker no fuese lo suficiente evidente para Yano, que continuó eufórico.

—Lo hemos pospuesto mucho tiempo, pero al fin iremos, todo será como nos prometimos.

Tendría que pedir prestado el dinero, pero eso Takahashi no tenía por qué saberlo.

Conforme pasaban los segundos y no veía reacción alguna en la muchacha, el castaño fue dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿no te parece bien?

La joven agitó la cabeza tratando de volver en sí, y sobre todo, intentando pensar la forma adecuada de rechazar tal propuesta. Ya no sonaba como a los quince años.

—Es que… bueno, ¿Disneyland?

—Era lo que querías —confirmó Motoharu.

La chica suspiró, bajando tímidamente la mirada.

—Hace demasiado tiempo de eso.

Y Yano entendió, con esa simple frase, que ya no se encontraba ante la Takahashi de la cual se enamoró. Era otra persona, a la cual amaba, pero a la que todavía tenía que terminar de conocer.

—Entiendo… —dijo, regresando a su asiento—… ¿es por qué ya fuiste con Takeuchi?

Ella negó.

—Aunque no hubiese ido con él, Disneyland tampoco tendría ahora el sentido que tenía entonces.

Motoharu percibió su tono melancólico e incluso triste por no haber podido tener jamás esos recuerdos con él, tal como le prometió.

Takahashi vio la tristeza en el rostro de su amado y automáticamente tomó su mano para que la mirase, para que viese su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No lo estaba culpando de nada.

—¿Para qué regresar a lo que pudo ser el pasado con el futuro tan maravilloso que nos espera?

Y Yano sonrió agradecido y enamorado. Pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Entonces… —comenzó insinuante.

Le sorprendió que Takahashi se levantase enérgicamente.

—Entonces ya he pensado lo que deseo ahora.

Motoharu tragó saliva apurado por ver cual era la nueva exigencia de su novia para al fin poder intimar y que fuese lo suficientemente especial.

—Ya que hemos esperado tanto, ¿Qué te parece esperar a nuestra noche de bodas? —cuestionó con el brillo en la mirada—. No habrá un momento más perfecto jamás.

Yano rió con inquietud. Eso era demasiada presión, por no hablar de que ni siquiera habían fijado fecha para el enlace.

Se levantó, tomándola de la mano dispuesto a llevársela.

—Nos casamos ahora —bromeó, o por lo menos en eso lo camuflaría si como esperaba Nanami se lo tomaba a risa.

Evidentemente así fue, y esta le tiró de la mano para volverlo a sentar.

—No digas tonterías.

—¿Mañana?, ¿el domingo?...

—Ya he pensado en la fecha —cortó Nanami, viendo que su novio no se detendría.

Este quedó expectante y a ella le incomodó tanta presión. No estaba segura de que a él le pareciese bien que tomase todas las decisiones prácticamente sin consultarle, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿para que servían las bodas mas que para que la mujer se saliese con la suya en todo por le menos un día de su vida?

Puso su carita más adorable.

—Me gustaría que nos casásemos el día que me besaste por primera vez, cuando te declaraste en el festival del instituto.

Y Yano sintió de nuevo esa flecha de amor traspasar su corazón. Realmente era un día perfecto y adoraba que Nanami tuviese tal detalle, a parte del hecho de que faltaba poco más de un mes para dicho aniversario.

Se sentía con fuerzas para esperar hasta entonces.

Se llevó la mano al mentón en pose reflexiva.

—En un mes, bien, creo que podremos esperar…

Lo que le causó pánico fue la risa de la muchacha.

—No puede ser este año baka, hay mucho que preparar, será el año próximo.

—¿Bromeas, no? —preguntó con absoluta seriedad.

La chica perdió la sonrisa.

—No…

Y Yano dio un gemido de desesperación, cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo.

—¿Qué piensas que tengo entre mis piernas?

A lo que Nanami se abstuvo de responder, desviando la vista al cielo haciéndose la despistaba mientras enrojecía.

—¿Y si hacemos una boda sencilla?, un mes da para una boda sencilla. —propuso Motoharu, alzando la cabeza esperanzado.

La joven frunció los morros.

—No da tiempo a avisar a nadie, ¿qué clase de boda cutre quieres, Yano?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé… tú, yo… Lalami…

—¿Esos son todos tus invitados? —cuestionó con indiferencia.

Yano sonrió, pero al ver que no resultaba convincente, su cabeza regresó a su escondite.

—¿Y si nos casamos en invierno?, nos gusta la nieve cálida de Hokkaido y da tiempo a preparar algo chulo —volvió a proponer, en otro ataque de esperanza.

Nanami refunfuñó.

—Ni hablar, pasaría frío con mi vestido.

—¿Qué ya has elegido vestido? —preguntó estupefacto.

La chica se sonrojó.

—Vi algunos cuando Take-chan se casó.

Y Motoharu volvió a esconder la cara. La joven lo miró con preocupación, pegando la cabeza contra su brazo, para que le prestase atención.

—Solo tengo intención de casarme una vez y quiero que sea perfecto, como lo sueñas cuando eres niña.

—Seguro que entonces no soñabas con un novio como yo —murmuró el muchacho.

El comentario no fue del agrado de Nanami, pero estaba empezando a aprender, si no había aprendido ya, a proteger a Motoharu, también de sí mismo y de esos pensamientos que a veces le rondaban.

—La verdad es que no —dijo, alertando al chico, que alzó la cabeza rápidamente para mirarla, para saber si lo decía de verdad. Esta le sacó la lengua con su inquebrantable sonrisa—. Superas todas mis expectativas.

Irremediablemente Yano sonrió, sintiéndose profundamente amado y cuidado. ¿Qué mas da si quería casarse dentro de un año o mil? A él le bastaba por ver esa sonrisa y sentir esa caricia en su corazón cada vez que lo miraba.

Por ella siempre esperaría.

—Está bien, esperaré —dijo amorosamente, para alegría de la mujer, pero su sonrisa desapreció cuando este siguió hablando—. Pero a cambio quiero que vivas conmigo.

No podía decir que fuese una propuesta inesperada, pero la dejó paralizada igualmente. En realidad había estado viviendo como en una burbuja desde que regresó a Hokkaido para la boda de su amiga de secundaria y se tomase unas merecidas vacaciones, desde que Yano estaba a su lado. No había reflexionado seriamente sobre que pasaría después. ¿Volver a Tokio?, ¿a su trabajo?, ¿empezar de cero junto a Yano?

Desvió la vista a la estancia casi sin muebles donde ahora vivía Yano. Le había dicho que un antiguo amigo se la estaba prestando mientras estaba en su ciudad natal, pero ahora se preguntaba si no la habría alquilado, si no sería su futuro hogar.

—Sé que no es gran cosa —leyó sus pensamientos Yano—, que te planteo un futuro confuso pero estoy convencido de que ahora sí puedo cuidarte y protegerte. Ya soy adulto y vengo a buscarte, ¿dejarás todo por acompañarme?

_El día que Yano me dijo esas palabras con diecisiete años no había dudas en mi corazón. Habría seguido a Yano hasta el fin del mundo. Me convencí más tarde que tan solo había sido una fantasía infantil de dos adolescentes enamorados, quizá porque me entristecía el pensar que él jamás vendría a buscarme, que rompería su promesa. _

_Sin embargo no la ha roto, y está ante mí y yo… ¿dudo?... No… no hay dudas en mi corazón, ese que pertenece a Yano._

—Te acompaño, claro que sí, jamás te volveré a dejar solo. —habló la muchacha entre sollozos, abrazándose a Motoharu.

Y este sintió miedo por creer que tanta felicidad podría ser un sueño que se desvaneciese entre sus recuerdos en cuanto despertase.

Sin embargo sus lágrimas cálidas empapaban su cuello. Era real y lucharía para mantenerlo.

—Te amo Nana-chan…

La chica lo separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, llenos de vida y sinceridad. Iba a besarla, pero ella no se lo permitió de inmediato. Conocía a Motoharu y lo que podría desencadenar vivir juntos por eso, necesitaba jugar sobre seguro.

—Pero tienes que prometerme algo —El joven hizo una mueca de desconcierto y al percibir la sonrisa nerviosa de su amada intuyó por donde iba—.No lo intentarás.

Yano sonrió abiertamente.

—Está bien, ¡no lo intentaré! —exclamó alzando la mano con obediencia.

Nanami lo miró con sospechas.

—Sabes el que no intentarás, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —prosiguió el castaño sin perder su sonrisa.

—Yano… —llamó Takahashi, percatándose del juego sucio de su novio—. No me mientas.

Se puso serio un instante.

—No te miento —recuperó la sonrisa y el tono burlón—, hablamos de mi delicioso ramen, ¿cierto?, No intentaré prepararlo para no eclipsar tu comida.

Abatida, Nanami bajó el rostro, creyendo que tal vez estaba siendo injusta con Yano, pero ya se había imaginado como sucedería, en su noche de bodas, todo perfecto y por una vez en su vida quería que algo saliese tal y como lo había planeado.

Alzó la cabeza al notar las manos de Yano sobre sus mejillas y al perderse en su mirada, supo que ahora era sincero. Que no haría más bromas.

—Lo prometo.

Y la besó.

_Jamás llegué a instalarme con Takeuchi, pasé mucho tiempo en su apartamento pero nunca llegamos a compartirlo, por lo que esta sería la primera vez que viviría con un chico, con Yano._

_Daba un poco de miedo pensar que todo se pudiese estropear por la convivencia, que de repente Yano se diese cuenta de que no soportaba mis guisos o la manera en la que tiendo la ropa o… cualquier cosa. Pero entonces me sonreía y me convencía de que todo saldría bien, que jamás dejaría de amarme._

_No podía decepcionarle, por lo que haría mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto funcionase._

Los ladridos de Lalami retozando feliz junto a su amo se escucharon por el auricular.

—… si, está otra vez jugando con la perra —asintió la muchacha, mientras inspeccionaba sus cajas—… no vaguea, estuvo toda la tarde en reuniones… no lo sé… aunque seguro que cualquier cosa se le dará bien es muy bueno en todo lo que hace… se está esforzando tanto y yo… por una vez tan solo quiero apoyarle, estar a su lado sin condiciones… no, no regresaremos a Tokyo… si lo echaré de menos pero de todas formas ese trabajo estaba acabando con mi vida… —rió, para acto seguido recuperar la compostura. Solo ahora, con sus pertenencias ahí era consciente de que había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva y eso le producía un poco de temor—… muchas gracias por ocuparte de mandar mis cosas… —sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo y al volverse sonrió al ver que se trataba de Yano que la empujaba con una patita de la perra.

—Lala quiere jugar con Nana-chan —se limitó a decir, acercándole la pelota.

Takahashi no se resistió a acariciar la cabellera de su chico para segundos después tirarle la pelota.

—Recuerdos de Yano… —dijo a través del teléfono.

—¡Ohaio chica bonita e inteligente! —exclamó burlonamente, correteando junto a Lalami en busca de esa pelota.

—… nos va muy bien… es todo como un sueño…—quedó un segundo en silencio, escuchando muy atenta las palabras de su amiga, para finalmente sonreír con convencimiento mientras miraba y escuchaba la risa de su amado—… no, te aseguro que no me arrepentiré.

Estaba segura de sus palabras, porque todo el temor que le producía embarcarse en esta nueva vida se disipaba cuando Yano la miraba, la abrazaba y le decía sus sentimientos.

Acarició a la perra, que ya le traía la pelota de vuelta.

—¿Y tu amo? —cuestionó con extrañeza de que no siguiese haciendo el ganso.

Le enterneció verlo desembalando sus cajas. Debía estar impaciente de que ella instalase sus cosas y que esa casa empezase a parecer un hogar, o por lo menos un sitio donde también vivía una mujer. Quizá tenía tanta prisa para asegurarse de que así no se iría.

Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, pero cuando llegó a su posición deseó estrangularlo, mientras su cara se tornaba roja.

—¡Serás pervertido!

El joven apenas se inmutó, mientras continuaba mirando ese sujetador algo desencantado. Fuese casualidad o no, era la caja de la ropa interior de Nanami lo que había empezado a desembalar.

—Es tan pequeño… —se limitó a susurrar, apoyando la mejilla en su mano pensativo.

Y por supuesto que eso fue demasiado para Nanami.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —exclamó, intentándoselo arrebatar.

Pero el chico la detuvo de la muñeca antes de que pudiese alcanzar la prenda. Con una sonrisa juguetona hizo amago de recostarse sobre ella, pero Takahashi aguantó.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Quieres un trago? —propuso el muchacho siguiendo con ese peligroso balanceo.

—¿Quieres emborracharme?

—En realidad te mentí, te dolerá así que es mejor que no lo recuerdes.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que sigo virgen?

—Porque sé que Takeuchi jamás te tocó.

—En realidad si lo hubiese intentado yo seguramente se lo hubiese permitido —confesó la chica, aún manteniendo el pulso con su novio.

Aunque le provocaba celos, Motoharu sonrió fingiendo que no le afectaba.

—Contaba con ello, quien me decepcionó fue Take.

—¿Y por qué estás tan desesperado?, no es que hayas hecho voto de castidad durante estos seis años.

El castaño sonrió de manera juguetona, incrementando un poco la fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para terminar de recostarla.

—Pero yo quiero estar solo con Nana-chan.

—¿Con cuantas estuviste? —siguió Nana, consciente de que físicamente no podría ganar la batalla.

—Sé con quien quiero estar y es con Nana-chan.

—No me respondes.

—Solo el amor de Nana-chan.

—¿Cinco, seis, diez?

—Achuchar a Nana-chan para siempre.

—¿Te volviste a acostar con Yamamoto?

Y Nanami ganó la partida, aunque al ver el rostro serio de Yano, supo que no era la victoria que quería.

Este dejó el balanceo y le soltó la muñeca tan rápidamente como dejó su prenda íntima. Acto seguido se puso en pie.

—Hace buena noche, creo que dormiré fuera, ¿vienes Lalami? —habló como si nada y la muchacha se llevó las manos a la cara.

Inconscientemente, pero le había vuelto a provocar dolor.

Lo encontró con Lalami descansando sobre su pecho, mientras su vista se perdía por el cielo cubierto de esas estrellas que parecía que en Tokyo estaban vetadas.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas a su lado, pero sin atreverse a invadir su campo visual.

—¿Te has molestado?

Yano gimió, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Takahashi soy un hombre… —dijo, confundiendo a su novia—. Tenemos necesidades que se hacen difíciles de controlar si duermes abrazado a la persona que amas.

Sin embargo, Nanami supo de inmediato que se estaba resguardando tras uno de sus comentarios frívolos. Ahora estaba convencida de que le había hecho daño, había removido vivencias dolorosas.

—No era mi intención remover recuerdos.

Al escuchar su tono afligido, el castaño la miró y le dedicó uno de sus sonrisas, pero no de las sinceras. Tenía el inconveniente de que Takahashi conocía su verdadera sonrisa de felicidad y no era esa.

—Si quieres que te cuente con las chicas que he estado lo haré, pero es posible que no las recuerde a todas —rió, pero no lo suficientemente convincente para camuflar su tristeza—. Es una etapa en la que tengo muchas lagunas, que me esfuerzo por no recordar… pero no quiero tener secretos contigo así que…

Tomó a Lalami cuidadosamente para no perturbarla de su sueño, depositándola en su regazo una vez que estuvo sentado. Aspiró hondo.

—Creo que la primera fue…

—¡No hace falta! —cortó la chica. Yano la miró extrañado—. En realidad, creo que no quiero saberlo.

—Pero… —lo intentó Motoharu, no quería que hubiese ningún secreto entre ellos ahora que habían decidido compartir sus vidas. No quería que ningún fantasma del pasado se entrometiese en la felicidad de su presente.

Pero la chica le otorgó su más cálida sonrisa.

—De verdad, no es necesario. El pasado queda en el pasado.

—¿Estás segura?

Nanami asintió.

—Sí… solo que a veces, no es que sean celos, pero me da tristeza el pensar que no fui yo la chica que estuvo contigo esos difíciles años. Solo, me da nostalgia el imaginar que podríamos haber vivido esa etapa también juntos… aunque tampoco sé si habría estado a la altura… —terminó su melancólica reflexión, pero se sintió horrible al observar el rostro abatido de su chico—. ¡No es que te eche la culpa!, ¡no fue tu culpa, de verás! —repitió apresurándose a tomar sus manos, siempre cálidas entre las suyas.

Y Yano rió y Nanami se sintió feliz porque volvió a reconocer esa risa de confort, de calma, de felicidad.

—No me culpabilizaba, tranquila... Te lo agradezco pero no hace falta que me protejas tanto, ¿sabes? Soy fuerte, cuando estoy contigo soy muy fuerte —terminó amorosamente, juntando su frente a la de ella—. Además, tenemos muchos años para compensarnos, ¿no crees Takahashi?

Sentirlo tan cerca, tan insinuante hizo que la muchacha se ruborizase, al mismo tiempo que asentía de forma automática. Cualquier cosa le podría haber pedido en ese instante que ella habría asentido a la más descabellada proposición.

No quiso hacerla sufrir más, ni hacerse sufrir a sí mismo, de modo que la besó tiernamente en la frente, dispuesto a dejarlo ahí, pero entonces Nanami volvió a sorprenderle y también se sorprendió a sí misma.

—¡Un mes está bien! —fue lo que soltó, trastocando a Motoharu, y por supuesto sin entender a lo que se refería. Fue intuyéndolo cuando vio que bajaba el rostro notablemente avergonzada—, para la boda… creo que en un mes también se puede preparar una boda chula.

Motoharu echó su cara hacia atrás para mirarla con más detenimiento. Pestañeó perplejo.

Interiormente deseaba festejar esa noticia, ya que diría adiós a su año de castidad y tortura por dormir a su lado, con diminutos camisones, la mujer que amaba y no poder tocarla, pero su parte racional se impuso antes de que su euforia se evidenciase.

Suspiró.

—Si es por mí… de verdad, no es necesario, quiero respetar tu decisión y... ¡hasta dejaré de bromear!

Takahashi lo miró con desconfianza.

—No puedes dejar de ser tú mismo.

Yano entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que soy un pervertido?

—Sí —contestó sin ningún atisbo de dudas. Yano no supo si tomárselo como una ofensa o un cumplido. Pero nuevamente la mirada de su Nana lo enamoró—. Solo quiero que seamos felices, y no quiero que te alejes de mí, ni físicamente, ni mentalmente, quiero estar siempre en sincronía con tus pensamientos y tu corazón.

Y Motoharu sonrió, sin ya poner ningún tipo de impedimentos, mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba junto a su futura esposa, tomándose acarameladamente de las manos y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro como si en verdad fuese el más hermoso universo.

—Nana-chan te amo tanto que te haré tan feliz que jamás podrás renunciar a mí. Nunca querrás abandonarme.

—Yano, sigues diciendo babosidades —respondió la joven, intentando mantenerse firme, no volver a ser esa chiquilla que caía a sus pies con dos palabras.

—¿No te gustan?

Ella gimió, escondiendo su avergonzado rostro entre sus manos y las de Yano que seguían pegadas a las suyas.

—Nunca dejes de decírmelas —confesó.

_Que nunca deje de estar a mi lado, que nunca deje de sentir sus manos y su mirada sobre mí, no podría olvidarlo, lo intenté, pero nunca pude apartarlo de mi corazón. Quédate siempre a mi lado._

Nanami se dio mucha prisa por abrir cuando escuchó el timbre. Sonrió con algo de nerviosismo pero sobre todo ilusión al ver a los transportistas.

—¿Dónde va? —preguntó uno de ellos, mientras ella firmaba los correspondientes papeles.

—Arriba, en la habitación principal.

Desde ese momento, pasó toda la tarde en ese lugar contemplando lo que lo ocupaba, dándole por fin aspecto de dormitorio marital y no una simple habitación vacía con dos futones pegados como había estado hasta ahora.

En realidad no tenía intención de usarla hasta después de la boda, pero no pudo evitar ponerla a punto, imaginándose que Yano estaba a su lado.

Aún estaba en la habitación cuando escuchó los ladridos de Lalami recibiendo a su amo.

Bajó rápidamente a recibirlo y lo primero que sintió al verlo fueron nervios seguidos de un intenso rubor.

Él no hizo nada especial para provocarlo era cosa de Nanami.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —preguntó, intentando controlar su estado.

Yano advirtió que estaba un poco excitada pero no le dio importancia.

—Bien, he conseguido el trabajo del que te hablé, diseñaré el interior del restaurante de Kimura. No es gran cosa pero es mínimo un par de semanas de trabajo y me promocionará para siguientes ofertas —contó el joven, haciéndole cucadas a la perra.

Takahashi no paró de sonreír durante toda la narración, al principio Yano creyó que sería de satisfacción y orgullo, pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que esa sonrisa no solo se debía a sus éxitos laborables.

Ella estaba en su mundo.

—Pero tendré que trasladarme a Sapporo unos días… —dijo, esperando su reacción. La sonrisa no desapareció por lo que se confirmó que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención—. Nana-chan, enséñame los pechos.

Y por fin la muchacha reaccionó, agitando la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su anatomía.

—¿Qué dices?

—No me hacías ningún caso, es algo frustrante llegar a casa y que tu mujer no te preste la más mínima atención —recriminó, victimizándose, pero Nanami ya conocía esa estrategia.

Además, estaba demasiado emocionada como para una pseudo pelea.

—Tengo una sorpresa —le tomó la mano.

—No será _Ishikari nabe _otra vez, ¿no? No es que estuviese malo pero tienes que mejorarlo bastante…

Sin embargo la chica estaba tan ilusionada que ni le deprimió que su cocina todavía no fuese lo suficientemente buena para su futuro marido.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió.

Yano lo hizo.

—¿Vas a darme un beso?, quiero uno largo, con lengua.

—No es eso —cortó Nanami, tirando de su mano.

Escuchó el gemido de incomprensión de su novio.

—Ni siquiera me recibes con un beso, cada vez me siento peor.

Nanami se volteó para besarlo unos segundos. A Motoharu le pilló tan de improvisto que no pudo atraparla por más tiempo. Normalmente sus reclamos solían caer en saco roto, no esperaba que esta vez su novia le complaciese.

—Y ahora cierra los ojos —le pidió amorosamente, poniéndole la mano sobre los párpados.

Y esta vez el chico se dejó hacer, sin ninguna clase de protesta.

Dejó que Nanami lo condujese hasta la habitación.

—¡Ya puedes abrirlos!

Evidentemente que lo primero que vio Motoharu fue esa gran cama matrimonial que ocupaba la, hasta entonces, vacía estancia de su dormitorio.

—¿No estaría mejor contra aquella pared?, daría un aspecto más amplio.

Takahashi pestañeó incrédula ya que lo último que esperaba era que su chico diese su opinión profesional sobre la distribución. Le dio en el brazo molesta al entender que una vez más se burlaba de ella.

—Baka… —dijo, para segundos después dibujar una expresión un poco más insegura—. ¿No te gusta?

Yano, que ya sonreía por haber provocado a su amada, la miró ahora con más seriedad, entendiendo lo que significaba ese objeto para su futura mujer.

—Es grande.

—Es una cama matrimonial, se supone que tienen que ser grandes.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… ah… para poder dormir los dos —explicó inocentemente, y también con algo de apuro.

De hecho ya dormían juntos, pero dos futones en el suelo no daba un aspecto tan comprometido como esa cama matrimonial.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la risa de Yano y sentir como la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Cuando estemos casados siempre dormiré acuchado a Nana-chan por lo que no necesitaré una cama tan grande.

Inevitablemente la muchacha se contagio de la risa de su novio y aunque realmente no lo quisiese, se separó de él.

—Baka… lo estás haciendo para hacerme rabiar.

—Lo digo de verdad —repitió, volviéndola a abrazar empalagosamente.

Y entre risas y forcejeos, llegaron al borde de la cama y cayeron sobre ella.

Quedaron unos segundos mirándose, ya más calmados, pero Yano se hizo a un lado, sino le habría sido muy difícil controlarse.

—Es muy cómoda —dijo, rebotando el trasero un par de veces.

—Eso me pareció.

Yano sonrió.

—Está muy bien, me gusta mucho.

Y Nanami se sintió profundamente feliz por su aprobación.

Se puso en pie sobre la cama, haciendo que Yano se levantase y quedase mirándola un poco desconcertado. Había empezado a dar brincos como si tuviese cinco años.

—¿Te imaginas la de cosas que podemos hacer en esta cama? —preguntó, desbordante de ilusión y de infantilidad.

Motoharu se rascó la nuca, él solo imaginaba un uso posible que dos personas recién casadas pudiesen darle a una cama tan grande. No obstante, como de costumbre en estos temas, Nanami estaba en otra órbita.

—… ver películas de miedo, comer palomitas, jugar a las cartas, brincar hasta cansarnos, guerra de almohadas…

Antes de que siguiese, Yano la detuvo tomándola de las manos.

—En realidad yo solo le veo un uso posible a esta cama —dijo, con ese aura que había desprendido desde que Nanami lo conoció y que automáticamente le hacía dejar atrás su infantilismo.

La chica se detuvo.

—¿Dormir? —cuestionó, sabiendo que esa no era la respuesta.

Motoharu gimió, abrazándose al cuerpo de su futura mujer, restregando la cabeza sobre su vientre.

—Eres mala Nana-chan, me pones pruebas muy duras para que incumpla mi promesa.

Pero esta vez, Nanami no pudo ignorar ese nuevo reclamo, porque sus manos se habían perdido por el cabello de Yano como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte, su corazón bombeaba violentamente, mientras su cuerpo reclamaba las caricias de Yano.

Dejó de pensar, mientras unas palabras salían de su boca.

—Está bien.

Apoyando la barbilla sobre su abdomen, Yano alzó la mirada con despiste.

—¿Cómo?

Estaba de los nervios, pero para su sorpresa, su voz sonó serena y firme.

—Que está bien, ya está todo bien, rompo tu promesa.

El chico la miró confuso, para seguidamente otorgarle su encantadora sonrisa.

—No caeré Takahashi.

Perdió la sonrisa al ver como la chica se llevaba la mano al cabello y soltaba su recogido. Su melena cayó sobre sus hombros y Yano entendió lo que significaba.

Separó su cara de ella para verla con más distancia, mientras la joven se sentaba de rodillas sobre la cama.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?, no queda demasiado para la boda.

Sonrojada, pero la chica sonrió.

—No me importa. Lo único que me importa es nosotros y el momento en el que estamos.

Yano llevó la mano a su rostro, acariciándola dulcemente. La besó y la recostó.

_Con quince años planeé un viaje con Yano a Disneyland y no resultó. Con diecisiete años planeé una noche perfecta con Yano en mi casa y no resultó. Con dieciocho años planeé reunirme con Yano en Tokyo y no resultó. Con veintiún años planeé olvidarme de Yano para siempre y no resultó. Con veinticinco planeé que mi primera vez con Yano fuese la noche de nuestra boda y tampoco resultará._

_Nada sale como lo planeo, eso antes me frustraba pero creo que es mejor así. Puede que mis planes no siempre sean los correctos o por lo menos no son el camino que elige mi corazón. Cuando estoy con Yano me parece que esta todo bien, que es lo correcto, que los planes no sirven para nada porque una de sus sonrisas y olvidaré todo lo que planeé._

_Si me besa es perfecto, si me desnuda es perfecto, si me toca es perfecto. Todo lo convierte en perfecto, desaparece el cuando y el donde, solo estamos él y yo._

—¿Recuerdas la señal? —cuestionó Motoharu, intentando sonar tranquilizador. Aunque para sorpresa de ambos, Nanami estaba de lo más serena.

Alzó la mano.

—Mano arriba, como en el dentista —El chico rió, pero Takahashi notó que algo no iba bien—.¿Estás bien?

Yano resopló.

—Es que… estoy un poco nervioso —no quería admitirlo, sobre todo para no preocupar a Nanami, pero era imposible ocultarlo. No solo por el tiempo que llevaba esperando esto, también por el tiempo que hacía que no lo hacía con amor, desde Nana-san, la primera mujer que amó.

—No te preocupes Yano, si lo haces mal seguramente no me dé cuenta —dijo la chica alegremente, creyendo que así ayudaba.

El muchacho bajó el rostro con abatimiento.

—Tú sí que sabes animar a un hombre.

Pero entonces sintió los brazos de Nanami rodeando su cuello y sus labios dándole un tímido beso.

—Te amo, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien.

Y esas palabras fueron lo necesario para calmar el corazón de Motoharu.

No era Nana-san la chica que se entregaba a él, no era esa chica a la que tanto amó, no era esa chica que lo abandonó, que murió, a la que no pudo hacer feliz, y estaba bien que no fuese ella. No quería que fuese ella.

Porque él estaba vivo y Nanami estaba viva. Su corazón lo ocupaba un amor vivo, no solo un recuerdo.

_Creí que los sueños no existían cuando estuvo alejado de mí, pero regresó y yo le esperé y jamás podré arrepentirme de ello._

_La realidad es que ahora estamos juntos. _

_Él me toca con cariño, me dice cosas bonitas para que no me preocupe, me besa con delicadeza y duele, duele un poco pero no puedo alzar la mano porque él la ha entrelazado con la suya. Estamos juntos en esto, no me va a dejar sola. Lo amo y lo disfruto, disfruto de Yano y de su amor._

Nanami miró unos instantes por encima del cuerpo desnudo de su novio para seguidamente volver a dejar la cabeza sobre la almohada y concentrarse en esa mirada que no se había despegado de ella en todo el rato.

—Tenías razón, nos sobra media cama.

Yano sonrió, besando esas manos que estaban entrelazadas con las suyas, al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba un poquito más hacia ella, aunque ella creyese que ya no había más espacio posible que recortar entre sus cuerpos, para Yano aún existía demasiada separación.

—¿Eres feliz? —la joven asintió—. ¿No te arrepentirás, verdad? —ahora negó y Yano cerró los ojos con satisfacción —. Al final se cumplió mi deseo, seré tu primer y último chico, soy un tipo con suerte después de todo.

Nanami se limitó a acariciar su rostro con ternura, compartiendo ese sentimiento. Puede que ella no fuese la primera en el corazón de Yano, pero sí sería la que borrase sus malos recuerdos, curase sus heridas y le diese su amor para el resto de su vida y eso también era algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa.

—Te mentí… —susurró, Motoharu abrió los ojos desconcertado—, un mes no es suficiente para preparar una boda chula.

Y el chico regresó a un estado total de relajación.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿atrasaremos la boda al año que viene?

—Si no te importa —dijo la chica, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro. Este, buscando mimoso su mano, cerró los ojos.

—Ahora que ya nos acostamos, realmente no me importa cuando nos casemos —soltó con despreocupación.

Despertó de golpe por los bruscos movimientos de su novia, que empezaba a desbordar ilusión.

—En realidad me haría ilusión esperar hasta el enlace para la próxima, porque dicen que la primera siempre es la peor, así será más especial y…

Yano que se había quedado pálido, gruñó con enfado al descubrir, entre el rostro sonrojado de su novia una sonrisilla maliciosa. Por lo visto él no era el único capaz de bromear con el tema.

La atrapó de la muñeca, mientras la risa de ella se hacía más notoria.

—Nana-chan eres una malvada mentirosa.

—Caíste… —le tocó la nariz con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—Ahora eres mía, ¿verdad? —intentó sonar imperativo, pero sonó suplicante, enterneciendo profundamente a su futura mujer. Todavía seguía siendo ese chico necesitado de amor.

—Solo soy tuya si tú eres mío —replicó.

—Lo soy desde que cuidaste mi corazón y te adueñaste de él.

Nanami lo miró con los ojos llorosos, incapaz de controlar su emoción y felicidad.

—Ya ni recuerdo desde cuando soy tuya.

_Si era un sueño, me quedaría siempre en él, dentro del corazón de Yano, junto con los recuerdos del pasado y creando recuerdos para el futuro._

_Mientras yo estuviese en él y él estuviese en mí, todo estaría bien._

_Encontramos juntos la felicidad._

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: continuación directa del manga porque después de toda la segunda parte sufriendo al final eché un poquito de menos esa interacción tan tierna que tenían los dos cuando eran adolescentes y lo quise recuperar un poco aquí. Además de atar por fin ese cabo suelto que quedó XD.

Nada más, me ha gustado mucho escribir de este manga, shojo referencia que todo el mundo debería leer, pero creo que ya no tengo nada más que contar, de modo que me despido del fandom.

Siempre alerta por si la autora nos regala algún día algún extra que me vuelva a inspirar… ¿quién sabe?, desde que van a hacer digimon Tri. creo que cualquier cosa es posible, incluso una segunda temporada de anime de Bokura ga Ita Xd.

Gracias por leer, sean felices y hagan felices a los que aman.

Saludos! **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
